1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to covers for electrical devices.
2. Background Art
Electrical devices are prone to exposure to water and other contaminants when mounted in locations such as exterior walls. Many different cover designs seek to shield the devices from weather-related contaminants while electrical connectors are coupled with the devices. These cover designs are generally called “while-in-use” covers. Examples of typical electrical devices include receptacles, switches, and communication ports. Typical while-in-use cover designs include a base connected to a lid by a hinge.
One specific known example of a telescoping while-in-use cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,038,131 to Gretz. In use, however, the weight of a cord extending through the cord ports tends to collapse a side of the cover, potentially exposing a gap through which water may pass.